Some bodyweight exercises can be performed without any equipment, including isometric exercises and pushups, while other exercises are enhanced or made possible with the incorporation of exercise equipment. Exercise equipment is commonly found in gyms or in parks. Home exercise equipment is also popular, though space constraints often mandate that the equipment be foldable and movable for storage when not in use. Some bodyweight exercises requiring equipment, such as pull-ups, can be performed in a user's home through the installation of a pull-up bar, such as in a doorframe, but there is a need for a sturdy apparatus that permits the user to undertake a broad range of bodyweight exercises, while being compact, easy to set up, easy to fold and transport for storage.